


Tantamount to Timeless

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck Secret Santa Exchange 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose is stubborn. Kanaya convinces her with love as winter rain comes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tumblr user fefiri, for the wonderful Homestuck Secret Santa Exchange 2016! Please let me know of any errors I may have failed to identify.

What a contrast Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam really were. Even to the girls themselves, all would assume the two to be quite alike. Their posture absolute, their stride elegant, their words artful. A perfect match, opposites they were not. Beneath, not all characteristics may be coequal.

 

Day comes to Kanaya with ease and she becomes astir when the sun settles in her morning locus and the moon returns to her berth. Tending to the various potted plants about the household is prioritised over breakfast. Rose, when she dredges up enough consciousness to remove herself from the mattress missing its Maryam half, awakes to find Kanaya gazing at her three rainbow succulents over a bowl of what was usually  oatmeal. They were her favourite.

 

As such, Rose awoke to an absence of Kanaya in their bed and didn't think twice of exiting their bedroom in her pant-lacking state. Why would she when it was daily routine? The wooden stairs creak beneath her feet- the mahogany steps were loud ever since they bought the house- and undoubtedly alerts Kanaya of her awakening. Rose slides her feet down the steps, one by one, feeling smoothly down the shape of each stair. When Kanaya descends stairways, she crosses her foot over the other until it meets the surface of the wood. 

 

"Jade wrote," Kanaya greets her with. She gave up daily trivialities such as 'good morning's soon after their marriage. "I do hope you don't mind my opening it. It seems more directed to you, but the envelope held both names."

  
"A crime. Unforgivable," she replies and takes the paper from her outstretched hand. She flips the envelope open and took out the contents, tossing the empty envelope onto the table and sitting down to read it.

 

Jade had writ of a Christmas party- which had slipped Rose's mind since her brother's birthday, Jade's, and her own were so close tot he holiday. She had said that she was only inviting her friends, but Rose knew that Jade had since expanded her 'friend count' from three to, last she checked, twelve or so. Who knows how many more she's befriended by now, but Kanaya was correct; the topic of her birthday made up only a short blurb of the letter, and the rest was just her speaking of her daily life, and though not written out obviously the tone was surely indicating it was meant for Rose.

 

"It may be nice," Kanaya remarked. "We haven't seen her for a bit of a long time. Perhaps we owe her at least an appearance on this strange holiday."

 

"Perhaps." Rose fiddled with the paper. It was simple blank paper, Jade's handwriting never able to lay neatly across the page without guidelines. "It wouldn't be very enjoyable, however, at least for me- considering how terribly crowded it'd surely be."

 

Kanaya lifted her gaze to roll her eyes at the girl.

 

"Oh, my dearest, my Rose," Kanaya sighed. "My Lalonde, please consider it. For Miss Harley, and at the very least for me."

 

* * *

 

When the sun was at her highest peak, Rose was busied with writing whatever nonsense she wrote for money and Kanaya was loitering around various places, a halfhearted attempt to find something to do. She had the TV on, playing a show she adored but kept it as simple background noise as she walked along the floors of their house. Whatever can one do when there is nothing to keep you from meddling?

 

The sun made the earth warm, giving life and pain together in rays of light, bright light. Peeking out of the window from the blinds she pulled away, Kanaya could see clouds in the distance. They were thick and dark, clearly cutting sky and storm from each other. There'd soon be an absence of the sun, Kanaya's favourite kind of days were when it was late afternoon and layers of clouds blocked direct light from the sun, when the clouds were dark and stained the light that did pour through. When the air was thick with feeling and water, so thick that she could move through it and feel it on her skin and nearly see it tinting the very atmosphere yellow. Her favourite, very favourite, was this, and then the moment when she thought she felt a raindrop, but it was a mere drizzle of one and she waits another moment, then the clouds burst and drenches her.

 

Perhaps it'd happen today, those clouds look promising. Hopefully she'd not be disappointed.

 

Kanaya found herself in the doorway of Rose's office, looking over her shoulder to see the paper stained with ink. Rose knew she was there, hovering above her in her boredom, but said nothing of it until the other did, "Rose, would you halt your endless writing to come lay down with me? You've done a lot today. This is enough."  
  


"I don't believe that you have the authority to tell me whether today's writing is sufficient or otherwise," Rose let her pen roll away as she brought her hands together and pressed on her fingers until they produced the small popping sounds that gave her a disapproving frown from Kanaya. "I'm assuming this is your last attempt to free yourself from boredom, Miss Maryam."  
  


"Well, you know what they say about assuming, Miss Lalonde. It makes an ass out of you and me," Kanaya tugged lightly at Rose's blouse.

 

"The correct form of that would be  _you and I_ , but that is true," Rose stood and attended Kanaya to the diven of her destination. 

 

And there they rested, the television still playing and providing a comforting confirmation of there being no absolute silence. In silence, Kanaya watched the clouds roll in as Rose ran her fingers through her hair and down her horns. It was still a bit peculiar to Rose on occasion. She felt down the hard material of the horn sprouting from Kanaya's hairline, feeling where her grey skin ceased and opened for the horn to come through, she's probed at the spot before and discovered that though the skin and horn were distinctly different, the skin clung to the horn and hurt Kanaya if she tried to curiously separate them.

 

"Have you thought about Jade's invitation?" Kanaya asked, eyes still glued to the approaching dark clouds. They were beginning to stain the light already.

 

"Yes," said Rose. "I do miss Jade. It has been months since we've seen her in person. Though I'm not as lovingly extroverted as you two, and a party would most likely result in my mood turning sour when the day is done."

 

"Why does that bother you? I've seen you at your worst, Rose. I don't mind a bad attitude at the end of the day."

 

"I  _know_ , but maybe Jade minds it."

 

"She won't."

 

"How are you so sure of that?"

 

"I'm her friend, too," Kanaya spread her arms forward, then rested them again on her abdomen, just below the permanent hollowed-out hole that was the effect of giving magic to a prince. "She knows you are not a 'people person' and can infer from a foul mood that you've hit your physical interaction limit."

 

Rose didn't respond to this, and both fell silent, allowing the TV to fill in their silence. Kanaya shuts her eyes, not sleeping but not willing to use any more of her energy. Rose held her head in her arms and makes sure nothing tears them apart, and after many long moments her grey hand reaches up and steals a lock of Rose's hair in her hand as she opens her eyes again, seeking a result.

 

"The twenty-fifth of December is next week. We should begin packing tomorrow," said she, and Kanaya let a smile through, her eyes closing again for sleep as Rose began to think of a text RSVP to send Jade in the morning. 

 

Now, as the rain finally fell from the clouds covering the sun, they had time to themselves. All of time, now that unnecessary death and destruction was quite done and finished, was for them. The time that they had left was enough to be eternity to them, and as the rain fell against their window, eternity was exchangeable with _enough_. Yes, love found a way to make them believe that perhaps simply living as long as possible with each other is adequate. That it'd be enough. And it doesn't matter if that is true or not, why would it matter when all it affects is them? 

 

Them. Rose Lalonde, Kanaya Maryam, identical yet different. Who would have known that it was the differences that conquered each others' hearts, and who would have thought that they could comfort each others' hearts when all they sometimes recognise is the similarities? They know how they speak and how they move and when they don't know what to say. All these similarities come together to form a bond, but it's the differences that come to form love, and love comes to form no need for time as long as they have love. Something tantamount to timeless, perhaps.


End file.
